


Watch the clouds go by

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Switch Castiel, Top Cain, fetch and belly rubs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was there anything more sweet in the world than two filthy pups to slobber on your bone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the clouds go by

Cain relaxed back into the gentle slope of the Adirondack chair in his back yard, sipping lightly sweetened ice tea out of a plain glass. It was a beautiful summer day, big cotton ball clouds scooting across the bright blue sky with a slight breeze. The maple tree with low hanging branches brushing the ground swayed gently, and he sat in it’s shade as he watched the pups playing in the yard. 

There were no neighbors for acres and patches of thick forest separated his land from the surrounding areas. Cain valued his privacy. A ways back from the main house, a metal pole barn sat near the small pond. The back yard was well maintained between the house and the barn, lush green grass and closer to the house sat rows of raised bed vegetable gardens. It was a nice place for the pups to play. 

Crossing an ankle over his knee, Cain watched one chasing a ragged tennis ball across the yard. The other pup lazed in the shade, head rested on folded arms. He was more shy, less inclined to play freely, but he was a pretty new pup. 

Cas bounded across the yard with his tennis ball and dropped it – wet with slobber – in Cain’s lap. Scratching over the leather straps that held the floppy ears on his head, Cain ruffled his hair. “Good boy.”

He tossed the ball back across the yard, and watched the bouncy black rubber tail wag as Cas chased after it on padded paws and knees. The pup was getting a nice tan with so much time spent outdoors lately. The other, Dean, watched across the yard as Cas retrieved the ball and brought it panting back to Cain. With a sharp ‘at attention’ whistle, Dean snapped his head up. 

“Come here Dean.”

Shuffling more awkwardly on his hands and knees, Dean made his way over and sat at Cain’s heels. He was a good pup, but he wasn’t accustomed to more immersive play, or playing outside private spaces and behind locked doors. Cain thought the fresh air and freedom would do him good, if he could get over his embarrassment. Cas could be a good example to him; Cain had collared that pup years ago, and he was a completely different person from when he was wearing a tie to when he was wearing a collar. He was stubborn and challenging, yes, but that made it all the more rewarding to watch him now easily slip into the role of Cain’s pup. 

Holding up the tennis ball in front of Dean’s face, Cain leaned forward to address him, “Now Dean, I thought you wanted to come out and play with Cas?”

He pursed his lips, but he didn’t speak. 

“You be a good boy and play nice together, I have a treat for you.”

Dean shifted, looking down at himself and at the ground. Both pups were bare except the wide black leather collars around their necks, their tails, their paw and knee pads, their ears. 

Clicking his tongue to get Dean’s attention again, Cain threw the ball. “Go fetch.”

Cas was shifting between his paws, tail wagging as he whimpered and looked between Dean, Cain and the ball. Oh, he wanted to chase it so bad. But he waited for Dean to take off at a swift gait before following on his heels. Cain settled back again, and picked his tea up off the arm rest of the chair. 

Dean reached the ball first, face snuffling down in the grass as he tried to get his mouth around it. Cas had caught up with him, but waited politely as Dean got his teeth firmly clamped on the ball before pouncing. The two of them tussled, rolling over each other, nudging and squirming as they playfully fought over the ball. When Dean was finally engaged in a task, Cain could see his self consciousness slide away as he enjoyed himself. 

Eventually, Cas wrangled the ball back from him and loped across the lawn to drop it in Cain’s lap, but Dean was following behind him. Cain threw it farther this time, and watched as Cas was the first to bolt but Dean was eager to catch up. They wrestled for control of the ball, to see who could bring it back to Cain and get a scratch behind the ear before he threw it again. 

Letting them tire themselves with a good game that had them crawling lazily back, panting and flushed red from the exercise, Cain took the ball and tucked it into the small bin of supplies sitting by his chair to signal the end of the game. 

Dean flopped on his side, stretching out and yawning. Cas curled on his stomach beside Dean and licked at his arm. Setting two stainless steel bowls on the grass, Cain poured water from the bottle he’d brought out and let them lap it up enthusiastically. They were both messy pups. Dean, most likely, because he didn’t have much experience in this. And Cas, probably because he needed to be messy sometimes and what better time than when he was just a pup. 

Finishing his ice tea, Cain scooped the half melted cubes out and divided them between the two bowls, letting the pups suck on them to cool down. Sliding out of the chair to crouch in front of them, Cain pet down the freckled sweaty skin of Dean’s side and patted his hip. Reaching out, he ruffled his fingers through Cas’ messy hair as the pup leaned into his touch and draped himself at Cain’s feet. Always so eager for affection. 

Cas rolled on his back, head resting on Dean’s thigh, his legs bent up as he whimpered at Cain. Cain was a weak man who could not deny a belly rub to his best pup. “Good boy. You have fun playing with the new pup?”

Cas nudged his head against Dean’s thigh and licked at him while he squirmed under Cain’s hand rubbing circles on the warm skin of his belly. Cain patted Dean’s ankle. “You looked like you quite enjoyed yourself too, hm?”

In response, Dean shifted away, but stretched out along Cas’ side with his belly up and wiggled his hips. Leaning across Cas, Cain patted his belly and stroked up the freckled skin of his torso to scratch under his chin and pet in long sweeps down to his hip. Petting them both at the same time, the pups basked in his attention and Cain loved the simplicity, the pure unabashed baseness of this sort of play. 

Not to mention the sight of his two favorite boys with their collars so pretty on their necks, skin glistening with sweat and their gorgeous bodies on display for him, obedient and eager. 

Clearly, Dean wasn’t quite so embarrassed with this sort of play, as his cock thickened at the drag of Cain’s hands over his body and Cas turning to lick against his shoulder, snuffling up into the crook of his neck. Both pups squirmed onto their sides facing each other, Cas pushing his leg between Dean’s thighs, rubbing their cocks together as they pressed up close. 

Cain enjoyed the pleasure that his pups could give to each other, he wanted them to be happy. Turning to rifle through the bin by his chair, they were busy messily licking at each other’s faces and awkwardly pawing with bound padded hands. Tapping Cas’ hip, Cain commanded, “Up” and Cas was quick to comply, pulling away and rolling up to his hands and knees. 

Dean whimpered and pouted, cock hard and flushed, freckled skin grass stained. Cain settled on the edge of his chair. “You too Dean. Up and face forward.”

Rolling onto his belly, Dean pushed up and arched his back, wiggling his hips to wag the thick black tail of the plug inside him. Cain soothed a hand over the swell of his hip and down his flank, calming him. Cas sat patiently next to them, resting on his haunches with his paws in his lap, eyes wide and cock tapping up against his belly. 

Rubbing a thumb along the stretched rim of Dean’s hole, Cain grasped the base of the plug and pulled until the widest flare of the toy popped past the pink muscle and Dean shuddered under him. Twisting, rocking the toy back and forth a little, Cain pet along his side as he worked him up. He was only human, who wouldn’t be fascinated by the pull of muscle and the clench of his body trying to draw the toy back in, how he moaned and pushed backward, tipped his hips up and begged for more. 

Drawing the toy out, Cain pushed a hand to the small of Dean’s back. The pup canted his hips up and flatted his chest to the grass, legs spread wide. Uncapping the lube he’d pulled from his bin, Cain spread a hand on one cheek and pulled his ass wide, rim stretched gaping with a flutter, and drizzled a stream of lube right into the satin pink of his insides. 

Dean whined, a long stuttering sound, and Cas’ tail was wagging behind him with the motion of his hips. Rubbing the pad of his thumb down the crease of Dean’s perineum then back up, Cain circled a trickle of slick lube around his hole before slapping his ass to startle him out of his position. 

“Go on. Show me what a filthy pup you really are.”

Dean looked back at him, lips parted and eyes glassy, before shuffling forward and turning his ass towards Cas, pushing his chest back down into the grass and his dirty face too. Cas didn’t waste any time, did what any dog would do with a bitch showing themselves like that. He nudged in between Dean’s legs and lay along his back, humping the wet crease of Dean’s ass until his cock caught on the rim and he slammed in brutally hard. Dean groaned and shoved back against it, eyes squeezed shut. 

Cain settled back in his chair and watched them, unzipping his jeans to stroke his erection as Cas bit into Dean’s shoulder and held him with teeth while he snapped his hips in tight little motions. Rutting like animals fast and dirty, Cas’ tail whipped back and forth as he fucked Dean, the muscles in his back rippling and those wide strong hips driving hard. Dean bucked underneath him, face ground into the grass, unable to push himself up. 

Rearing up, Cas pressed his leather bound hands to Dean’s shoulder blades and settled his weight on him, getting more range to pull back and thrust in deep drawn out stuttering. Groaning, Dean dug his toes into the ground and his legs tensed as he rolled his hips, coming messy against his belly and dripping down on the grass. Vivid teeth marks in his shoulder and green smudges on his freckled cheeks, he flushed red and went limp. 

Snarling, Cas shoved into him and shuddered with climax, hips flush to Dean’s ass and grinding as Cas curled over him. Head lowering to nip at his shoulders, gentler this time, bodies slick with sweat and pretty under the sunlight. 

Cain could still hear their ragged breathing as they pulled apart. Aching hard and following close, he squeezed his cock and thumbed over the head as Cas looked over to fix dazed blue eyes on him. Scooting further down the chair, legs splayed, Cain patted his lap. “Come on, put that pretty bitch mouth of yours to use.”

Cas huffed, but he moved closer, shouldering between Cain’s thighs and taking his cock in mouth, sighing through his nose and humming contentedly when Cain ran his fingers through the dark mussed up hair. Dean pushed up to his knees and rolled his shoulders with a pop, flushed down to his belly button, chest heaving for breath as he scooted closer too. 

Draping over one thigh, watching Cas bobbing down, Dean whimpered and pressed his cheek to Cain’s hip. “You two play so well together, pup.”

Snuffling, Dean kissed down the top of his thigh dragging at the jeans with his teeth, pushing his face in close to Cas and licking out against the base of his cock. Shoving his jeans down a little further, Cain cradled his hand at the back of Dean’s head and guided him. Cas pulled off, kissing down to lap at his scrotum, and Cain pulled Dean onto his cock. Those plush parted lips were made for obscene things, widening easy over his girth and sinking down as Dean lay over his thigh swallowing around him. 

Was there anything more sweet in the world than two filthy pups to slobber on your bone?

Rocking his hips up off the chair, Cain fucked past Dean’s lips as Cas mouthed wet and messy over his sac, licking up to bite at Dean’s mouth, kiss him and share, both lazy fucked out and slow. Cain liked it like that, long drawn out push pull into Dean’s mouth, Cas everywhere else, warm and wet and effortless. 

Pulling Dean up, spit dripping from his chin, Cas crowding in close, Cain stroked himself to completion spattering both pup faces with his come, mouths open and waiting as they licked up the last drops of it. Slumping back in his chair, Cain tucked himself in and fondly watched the two of them cleaning each other’s faces off until they slumped tired. 

“Good afternoon for a nap, isn't it.”

Cas curled up beside his leg and rest his chin on Cain’s thigh while Dean balled up at his feet. The pups could certainly use a nap after their play, but Cain figured he might drift off too. Their weight was reassuring against him, pressing close, breath evening out as they relaxed. Tipping his head against the high back of the chair, fingers idly pushing through a pup’s hair, Cain watched the clouds go by. 

 


End file.
